Faulty Rides and Hungry Vampires
by HaloStarSJ
Summary: A broken down rollercoaster and a hungry vampire. What could go wrong? Modern day Starks.


_**Disclaimer** : Neither _Game of Thrones _or_ The Originals _belongs to either one of us. More's the pity._

 **Faulty Rides and Hungry Vampires**

Sansa Stark didn't know how she had let Arya talk her into getting on a stupid roller coaster. Arya hadn't even sat with her, instead choosing to sit with her boyfriend Gendry in the seat behind Sansa and Sansa herself had gotten stuck with a complete stranger.

And of course the roller coaster had broken down at its tallest point. Because that was just Sansa's luck. And of course Sansa was afraid of heights. Something Arya knew.

She was never going to get on another roller coaster again.

* * *

The woman beside him was hyperventilating, her heart pounding like crazy. Kol Mikaelson shifted in his seat, trying to ignore how the frantic beat of her heart caused her blood to pump all the harder. Rebekah would murder him if he killed someone on the roller coaster.

"Are you alright, love?" he asked finally, turning and looking into her eyes.

"I've been better," the woman admitted, a blush coming to her cheeks. "I knew I should have stuck to the merry-go-round."

"And why didn't you?" Kol asked, hoping that if he kept her talking she would start to calm down. The sound of her wild heartbeat and the smell of her blood was driving him mad.

"My sister and her boyfriend wanted me to ride," the woman said, clearly trying her best not to look down. "And I'm scared of heights," she confessed in an embarrassed whisper and the words had no sooner left her mouth when a shudder and a groaning sound went through the ride and their seats swayed, moving them a tiny bit so they now had a perfect view of the giant drop in front of them.

The woman opened her mouth in a soundless scream, looking petrified, and Kol wouldn't have been at all surprised if she burst into tears, she looked that terrified. "Hey," Kol prompted, keeping his voice gentle, feeling a pang of pity, and holding out his hand to her.

"Thank you," she gasped, latching onto him after only a brief hesitation, her fear winning out over her embarrassment, still obviously trying not to look downward.

"Look at me," Kol said, deciding he would just compel her to calm down and thereby spare them both.

"You okay, Sis?" the girl in the seat behind them called then and at her voice the woman glanced instinctively back and gulped before forcing a smile.

"Just peachy," she choked, clearly anything but, before quickly looking back at Kol.

"You're calm and relaxed," Kol told her, lacing his words with compulsion. "you know we're high up but it doesn't bother you. Now," he said, leaning back and breaking the compulsion. "What's your name, love?"

The girl blinked a few times, the compulsion leaving her a little dazed, before smiling. "Sansa Stark. What's yours?" she asked, relaxed and calm.

"Kol Mikaelson," Kol said, flashing what he knew was one of his more charming grins. "I'm here with my sister too."

"My parents and brothers are here too," Sansa offered. "My parents and youngest brother know we're up here but my other brothers probably don't." She looked toward the ground at the technicians trying to fix the ride, not a hint of fear in her posture or face.

"How old are you, Sansa Stark?" Kol asked, curious.

"Nineteen," she answered. "How old are you, Kol Mikaelson?"

Kol smirked. "Older then I look," he said, amused.

"Is your sister on the ride too?" Sansa asked, looking over the park.

"She's grabbing a bite to eat," Kol said. "We're escaping New Orleans and our latest family crisis and catching a plane to the French Riviera tomorrow. This is just killing time."

"My family is on vacation from Winterfell, Alaska," Sansa told him. "I wonder how long we'll be stuck on the ride?"

"I suspect they're just about finished fixing it up," Kol smirked, able to hear the technicians.

"What makes you say - " Sansa started to question, a frown on her face, but the ride abruptly started and all at once they were falling and going through the loop and up and down again before returning to the boarding station. Sansa was panting but the compulsion was still in effect and she was still thankfully calm. "And we're still stuck," she said wryly, realizing that the bars keeping them in the seat were stuck, the ride clearly still malfunctioning a bit.

"Let me try," Kol said, using a bit of vampire strength and forcing the bars up. "Ours don't seem to be stuck," he grinned, jumping lightly to his feet.

"How did you do that?" Sansa gasped, looking a little confused but standing and getting off nonetheless.

"Hey, no fair!" her sister exclaimed from the seat behind them, her boyfriend rolling his eyes at her.

"You can stay right there!" Sansa laughed, making a face at her sister. "It's your fault I was even on this ride in the first place!"

"It's about time," Rebekah's bored voice drawled and Kol glanced up to see her step onto the platform.

"Let's get out of here," Kol said. "I'm quite famished."

* * *

The bars on the rest of the seats snapped up abruptly and Sansa looked around to realize Kol was gone.

"You girls ready?" Gendry asked as he and Arya finally got off the ride.

"Let's go to the next one!" Arya said eagerly, her eyes sparkling and not at all deterred by the disaster of the ride she was leaving.

"No way!" Sansa exclaimed, rolling her eyes as the three of them walked out together.

"I'm surprised you're not in hysterics," Arya commented, looking her older sister over curiously.

"Me too," Sansa admitted thoughtfully, frowning. "I _was_ really scared at first but then Kol started to talk to me and I just started feeling really... calm."

"Kol, huh?" Arya asked, arching a brow and grinning. "He was kind of cute."

"Hey!" Gendry objected, poking Arya.

"For Sansa!" Arya said, laughing and darting away from her boyfriend.

* * *

"Making new friends, are you?" Rebekah smirked once they were away from the rollercoaster. "It was nice, what you did for her."

"I'm a giver," Kol drawled, his eyes sweeping the crowds, the thrum of blood all around him filling his thoughts.

"Let's go in the gift shop and pick up something for Hope," Rebekah said, steering Kol toward the shop in question. "You can eat while we're in there."

"What are you going to get her?" Kol asked, raising his brows.

"I'll decide once I see the options. We can mail it to her before our flight tomorrow," Rebekah said as they entered the little store.

Kol swept the store, quickly determining they were the only customers and heading straight for the counter.

"Hey! You can't come back here!" the man behind the register objected when Kol stepped, without hesitation, around the counter.

"Sorry mate, it's been a long day," Kol said, his eyes darkening even as his fangs extended and before the man could say another word Kol buried his teeth in his neck.

* * *

Sansa headed toward the gift shop, deciding she would get a souvenir as Arya and Gendry went on one last ride. She had only taken a few steps into the store before she froze, her mouth dropping open.

Kol was behind the counter with his mouth on the shopkeeper's neck, his arms wrapped around him, and the woman who Sansa assumed was Kol's sister was casually shopping.

Abruptly Kol dropped the shopkeeper, blood dripping down his face, and met Sansa's horrified gaze.

"Y-you..." Sansa stammered, feeling light headed but somehow remaining on her feet. "You d-drank his blood?"

"That's what vampires do, dear," Kol's sister said sweetly, all at once directly behind Sansa, her eyes black.

"V-vampires?" Sansa gasped, shocked, a sudden cold fear in her gut despite the immediate denial that rose to her mind. "Are you going to kill me?" she whispered, looking between them fearfully, the evidence of her eyes convincing her of the sister's words.

* * *

Kol stepped around the counter, his gaze flickering to Rebekah's and for an instant - a quick fleeting instant - he considered it. They could drain her and be gone in seconds, but...

"You're going to forget about this," Kol told her, compelling her for the second time that day. "You came into the shop and you got a souvenir." Without looking Kol grabbed the closest thing - a shirt bearing the inscription _'I rode the rollercoasters and survived!'_ and thrust it into Sansa's arms. "You paid for it and left. You were the only customer. You'll leave today only regretful that you didn't get to see the devastatingly handsome Kol Mikaelson again."

Behind Sansa Rebekah rolled her eyes and sped out of the store and Kol smirked, casting one more glance at Sansa before following.

* * *

Sansa blinked a few times before turning and leaving the store. Spotting her parents she smiled, going up to them and showing them the shirt she had picked out.

"Nice," Arya smirked, catching up with them and looking at Sansa's shirt as they left the park.

Sansa grinned, pleased with her choice. All in all, despite the hiccup with the rollercoaster, it hadn't been a bad day.

She only regretted not getting a chance to see Kol Mikaelson again before she left...

- **End**.


End file.
